jumpariofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
These are the player's usernames and descriptions about ASF_CHICKEN: a nice friend from the va who likes to communicate with others. She is SUPER NICE you will be her friend no matter what. Bendy: An actual 9 year old. No one knows much. Bendy used to play but now he doesn't anymore. He's probably with his ink machine or something. HOI: Fire and Miami's mom. She's also a personal auto correct for her friends who spell things wrong. Though she has some pretty "difficult task" in the jumpar community, she is a great person and she's protective of her friends. She can make you laugh even in the worst situations. Jumpar believes its magic and she somehow is a witch. Her youtube channel is AMAZING!!! That one time she went live for us was pretty great. Rain: Has a doppelganger friend named love.No one really knows much. KWIAMCOOL: aka IAC is probably gonna be your best friend whether you like it or not. She has an amazing personality, she has all the good traits in a friend you would want, and there is no good trait she doesn't have because she has them all. ALSO SHES VERY FREAKIN PRETTY!!! Also she is very cool. She has a crush on Agt_Falcon from what I've heard.She is very sweet and kind and is actually really cool and chill.ALL HER FRIENDS LOVE AND NEED HER. KW]gothops: Actually joined the discord. https://discord.gg/z3nw6vR you should go check it out, although nobody is really active on it. Cheese: Goes by many names, is the God of the realm, and likes cheese. Also started the discord, and this wiki. We are forever greatfull for this. UgandaKnuckles: probably 9, maybe bendy, and most definitely a dead meme. We hope he/she doesn't come on anymore. Ashley: She is pretty cool and friendly unless you get on her bad side.She kind of hates Fire, but on the other hand, she acts cool around him after she broke up with Fire. She's also very sweet and kind and nice to anyone who doesn't PISS HER OFF. So when you see her say HELLO!! She just started dating a boy from her old school named Alex and is struggling with her new school in Singapore, so if you see her, you may here some negative comments. But notherless, do encourage her as she has been through a lot of difficult situations after she left the US.SHES VERY SWEET SHELL PROBABLY GIVE YOU A TOTH ACH!! Fire: He's 15 and played for 3 years. I don't know how he has the time to play this game but he is funny and the most insane guy you'll know. Basically, the whole jumpar community is like a family to him and he is really sweet once you become family to him.He gives great advise to anyone and knows anyone very freaking well its a lil scary.He helps everyone. He tries to be kind to Ashley after the break up, but sometimes, he feel likes he needs a break from her.He is on very alot but not much your lucky if you see him.And if he dosen't ignore you {SCY}Hope: She is an awesome friend. Plays sports and is really nice until you mess with her or her friends. She is always playing, so give her a warm welcome! Her latest name is HopesAngel and SUPREME HOPE. Gave up her relations with with Fire to Ashley. She is KWIAMCOOL's online mom, and she is AMAZING at it. KWmiami: Old player she was once very popular and her friends miss her dearly. Her whereabouts are unknown. You might see her as Miss Psycho.She left a long time ago no one knows what or where she is or could be.Jello wishes she knew her. Parazival: Also known as Paragon or Para. Used to be the best in the game, but he doesn't play anymore. He is nice and his high score is 821. Honcho: Fires online son. He gets angry very easily but once you get him to like you he's cool.And a lil weird and dosen't talk much. VikkstarFan: Still the gay, BTS loving, piece of trash that she always was. Very moody and online sisters with KWmiami, will kill you in a heartbeat, is science buddies with Fire, also a huge smart ass when you get logical with her. The salt is strong with this one.(Low-key likes fancifction) We think she stopped playing and WE ARE VERY SAD SHE WAS THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD HAVE. {SCY}Storm: She is Hope's friend. You might see her if you are lucky. She plays a lot of sports. She is really nice. Become her friend! Hope and Storm love making puns when they see each other in the game. Some make you cringe inside out but they are both really funny. Storm is new but shes awesome and just nice to be around. But be careful. When she Is mad Storm turns into a real storm. Goldie/Blondie: She used to play a lot then (sadly) she had to stop playing for a year. When she came back people didn't remember her and so she was really sad. She plays basketball all the time and is nice when you get to know her. ~393~: She's just cool all around. I don't know as of yet any time shes had enemies on Jumpar.io or tried to be mean. She likes/liked the musical Hamilton and is pretty cheerful. If you meet her you must be a terrible person if she doesn't become your friend. ArtyParty4: A kind Jumpar player that loves art. Amazing friends with {SCY}Hope and Bleeding Heart. Acquainted with Agt_Falcon. Not one of the original players, but has some pretty good skills nonetheless. Also loves playing T or D. Agt_Falcon: A Christian Jumpar player that HATES swearing. He's friends with {SCY}Hope, JAPAN, ArtyParty4, Bleeding Heart, KWIAMCOOL, (WMC)Fruit, THE ABYSS, :D(tablet), Ashley, Aelin, Jinxs, J+N, (WMC) Nate, Nesquik, Rogue Wolf, Fire, Marsh Maello, (WMC) Jompy, Juniper, Puggles, Goldie, VikkstarFan, e, who he calls Rhodes, {JUST}JELLO/{QUEEN}JELLO, who he also calls Queen Pineapple, and many more. He plays 3 instuments and is amazing at all of them. He has an amazing personality and is a really good friend. He's super nice to everyone until someone insults his friends(or swears). He used to have another name(Fireheart) when he first started the game. From what I've heard, he has a crush on IAC. He's always looking for new friends, so when you see him, make sure to say hi! The Fact Girl: AKA Ashley in her fact mode. The mode Marsh Maello likes, and the mode Agt_Falcon hates. But she is also very funny and kind so when you see her say hi.She dosent really come on any more but when you meet/see her shes the nicest person you will meet and know.Shes very kind and loves her friends and her friends love her.Espacually JELLO ;) Marsh Maello: Loves facts that Ashley annoys people with. He's all cool and awesome. He's pretty friendly and likes to say REEEE a lot hes very funny,weird and sweet.So when you see him make sure to say hi.He dosent really come on much any more but we all wish he did we miss him dearly. Don't Kill Me/dkm: Straight up the worst player ever. Everyone who's played for a long time knows him. He only joins Jumpar.io to be a asshole and he admits it. He has ruined relationships and loves faking people to ruin peoples lives from the inside out. He gets high from literally screwing up lives. Also a strait up spawn-killer. SO WATCH OUT!! Jinxs: Cool and awesome player in the Jumpar community, but always feels blue because of his name.He really is a kind person who is sad a lot so when you talk to him please don't be uptight or rude. So when you see him please be a kind friend and cheer him up! SupremeNope/NopesAngel: He/she sure likes to say nope. Is an explorer of the cough syrup realm, a dextronaut, if you will. Also is very annoying in general.Not a very good friend, but as a Jumpar family, we get used to it. (WMC)Fruit-is an amazing trumpet player and artist idk how but is always on it's like she's...immortal anyways BEFRIEND HER OR ELSE.She loves to help and comfort her friends and she gives great advise.Mess with her friends you better wish you dident.SHE WILL TALK TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!.She would do anything for you and loves with her whole heart. Aelin: Formerly known as Pin. She is a really fun birb.She is very sweet,kind,funny,and a good weird.She is also very pretty. She is Friends with KWIAMCOOL and (WMC)Fruit and many others.She is amazing and she plays a big part to our jumpar family without her it would collapse. (WMC)Jompy-Jompy is a friend everyone should have. She is very adorable and very funny. She is very hard to forget most likely you will never forget her its impossible. People notice most about her because what an amazing person she is and how loving and caring she is. She is very talkative and is lazy sometimes(when she doesn't want to do hw). We all love her so much!!!!!!!! (jompy-you do? thx) {JUST}JELLO-JELLO is very kind. She always knows the right things to say. She makes total strangers feel welcome. She is very sweet and loves her friends. She gives great advise and is always there when you need a friend. SHE IS ADORABLE������AND VERY PRETTY*100. Her friends love her and she hates to be ignored. She has played for 4 years and her high score is 999. She is a very strong minded and thinks many things about the universe and loves to talk about it. So if you ever want to just go to her. She loves to talk a lot about things she likes, knows, friends, and the things she loves. There is so much we can say about her. So when you see her say hi even though shell probably say it first. Some people say shes is kinda like Miami and gives them a good feeling like she is here with us again. AKOJerry-OG: from what I can remember. He is no longer playing jumpar not many people remember him tho.He was just a cool and amazing friend so I just thought he should be here.Not sure why he stopped he just went and disappeared one day.(if he gets in touch let Fruit know and if nate comes back) Puggles/pugs- Is very kind and sweet. He is a trumpet player. He is also very adorable and very funny. So when you see him make sure to say hi to him. There are so many nice things to say about him this descrition will become too long. Juniper - A mysterious, weird, (supporting?), and kind person. (a good friend) Prankster. Sometimes goes by other names. Has a brown wart on their eye, talks about it a lot in different languages (we question), most of which Juniper has minimal - maximal understanding in. Juniper is also obsessed about certain languages and confuses people ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Talks about themself in the 3rd person. (WMC)Nate-Is no longer playing jumpar just an honorable mention.he was a good friends with (WMC)Fruit as well as many others.he was a very sweet and kind friend.He used to hate Fruit but they became friends in the end and he called her fruitful. I put him up here because he should be remembered.Last i heard he is now a drug and alcohol addict please pray for him.BE THE GENERATION THAT ENDS SMOKEING!! Dunkirk - AN AMAZING FRIEND!!! EVERYBODY LOVED HIM!!! HE BRIGHTENED UP JUMPAR ALL THE TIME BUT THEN HE LEFT AND JUMPAR BECAME DEAD UNTIL A NEW GENERATION OF PEOPLE CAME BUT WE WON'T FORGET DUNKIRK AND WE HOPE HE COMES BACK!!! Lilith - AKA lilyith, or lily has an AMAZING personality. Sadly, she left and WE ARE SAD!!! LILYITH IF YOU SEE THIS COME BACK.SHE LOVES JELLO!! e-Yes he only goes by that letter. Never capitalize it for some reason he gets upset. He is very very smart and gives somewhat great advice. He is one of the best jumpar.io greatest players ever but never can seem to play on his phone SO TAKE YOUR CHANCE WHILE YOU HAVE IT TO KILL HIM.p.s he will get revenge tho..He cares a lot even tho he dosen't show and says he dosen't but we all know he does. Last i recall he is dateing a jumpar friend named jamie. Nesquik-He is very funny and VERY VERY SWEET. JELLO and him were best friends and then he left. We haven't seen him yet but hope he comes back jello misses him a lot. Last I recall he liked jello. ABYSS-HE IS AMAZING AND LOVING and very funny. He's a great friend and would do anything to help you. He also likes jello from what i've heard but is sad bc she has a bf. JELLO and him are best friends. He is such a good friend and an amazing player. He can also be confused as a she no one knows why... Banana-No one really knows him execept his really good friends e and JELLO.But after a while he stopped playing he was very weird in a good way and funny.He sometimes made funny banana jokes and stayed up late with JELLO and e. ROUGE WOLF-She was a 3 year player the friends who know her miss her so much and love her dearly and CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH.We just want her back we love her.She was so sweet and nice and very kind and amazing.WOLF COME BACK WE MISS YOU. POP-He used to play and pretend he was a pet sometimes. Some people hated him. But we all just got along.No one really knew him and he just left one day. THUNDER-SHE IS VERY VERY VERY VERY FRIGGING FLYING PENGUIN PRETTY. She is very kind and sweet and caring and will say hi right away. She loves to get to know people and she gives people a smile on there faces. She is an amazing friend and we hope she stays with us. SOME MANY PEOPLE FROM JUMPAR HAVE COME AND GONE BUT ONE THING FOR SHURE IS AS A JUMPAR FAMILY AND COMMUNITY WE ALWAYS REMEMBER THEM AND CARE AND LOVE AND MISS THEM.NEVER FORGET THAT.:) Category:Juniper Category:Sheep/Pig